Those Final Thoughts
by Dr. D1
Summary: In both life and death Dinobot is presented with an opportunity to do some good.


Dinobots thoughts as he is presented an opportunity to help in both life and death

Those Final Thoughts

By Dr. D

As I stood at the edge of the valley I've often wondered if the future was set in stone and if my actions were predetermined longed before I've carried them out. But after witnessing Rampage destroy a nearby mountain and its image on the voyager disk change I knew the future wasn't set in stone and my actions weren't predetermined but my own to make. I could see the other predacons approach the valley from where I stood and I had a sinking feeling for the inhabitants in the valley below me.

I began to radio the other maximals for help but got blindsided by the spider who I had forced to bring me here. Granted defeating Tarantulas was easy enough thanks to the rocky outcrop he stood under but thankfully the maximals got my interrupted transmission. I informed them the that situation before me was critical which Primal understood and as such told me to hold my position and wait for them to arrive but that was one order I knew I couldn't obey as I knew when they would finally arrive it would be too late for the human race.

I knew I had a serious fight on my hands as I took to the valley and began to defeat my former comrades one by one. When I confronted Quickstrike after defeating four of the six predacons I knew were here I began to realize just how badly the fight so far had drained me. I got my optic lasers to work once against the fuzor but that was it but I was able to defeat him with my bare hands. My internal computer then warned me that, with my power supply 96% depleted, I needed to go into stasis lock otherwise my spark would be at risk. I knew Megatron was still somewhere in the valley and I still needed to take him down to ensure the safety of the early humans. So I willing sealed my fate by overriding stasis lock.

Turned out Megatron was nearby and he properly knew I wouldn't be leaving the valley alive. In my weaken state Megatron told me I was already defeated. I would have proved him wrong but he had a hostage so I submitted. He saw me willing hold back and as such called me weak for showing such compassion. It took Megatron saying that for me to realize just how much the maximals had influenced me the many months I had spent with them. I than realized that I was more maximal than predacon at this point as the old me would of joined the assault on the valley rather than fight to protect it.

By some miracle, when I had an opening, I defeated my former leader with a crude weapon. With what little power I had left I destroyed the disk and with it the record it held of the future. With no energy left I collapsed to the valley floor and over the roar of the many fires burning around me I was able to hear the arrival of my fellow maximals. They drove Megatron away and put out the fires before gathering at my side.

Cheetor asked if anything can be done to help me but Rhinox told everyone what I already knew: Nothing could be done to save my life. As I lied there dying Optimus told me my actions that night had saved the human race and Rattrap in his own way told me he knew where I stood. With the last of my strength I told them to tell my story, bad details and all, and let me be judged accordingly and the rest would be silence. I passed away in peace that night knowing my actions helped save the future. Although I was a predacon by heritage I ascended to the matrix and from there I kept an eye on my maximal comrades.

As the months passed I could see them hold their ground as they protected the Ark and its occupants. But when Megatron and my transmetal two clone found the Nemesis and brought it on-line I felt a desire to help. I wasn't sure how from where I was but an opportunity did presented itself. The circumstances were unfortunate as a maximal had to die for this opportunity but I was determined to make the most of it. When Depth Charge destroyed Rampage the spark half that he carried had created a window between the matrix and my clone. Using that window I was able to connect briefly to my clone and give him some of my memories...and my sense of honor.

When the Nemesis reached the valley where I made my last stand the sight was enough to trigger the memories I gave to my clone which in turn allowed doubt to take hold. After the assault on the valley Megatron went straight for the Ark. Thankfully by that point the Nemesis had suffered a serious power drain which allowed Optimus to board. While Optimus kept Megatron busy I watched my clone send a schematic of the Ark that revealed to them an emergency shuttle the autobots placed on board prior to leaving Cybertron century's ago. Armed with the shuttle the maximals were able to take down the Nemesis and capture Megatron.

Before the Nemesis crashed in what would someday be South America Optimus was able to escape the damaged ship but my clone choose to go down with it. I had a feeling that my clone was unlikely to survive the crash but I took comfort in that my maximal comrades, who in the end were more like family than comrades to me, were alive and able to return home to Cybertron. And I guess I should take it as no surprise that Rattrap somehow knew that it was my clone that had sent them the Ark schematics. Both Earth and the future are now safe from Megatrons insanity. I can now rest in peace.


End file.
